Karaoke Night
by x.Kaminari
Summary: A wonderful Karaoke Night when then gang is 16 years old. Isn't it lovely Enjoy And Please REVIEW! I turned into a Two Shot, Thank a very nice reviewer for the seconed Chappie. Tell me if I should add another chappie with a part you would like me to add..
1. Chapter 1

Karaoke Night.

Well…I don't know why I wrote this story…I just wanted to do a Song Fic so…yea… 

'OMG!! RAMEN!!'- Speaking

'OMG!! RAMEN!!' Thinking 'OMG!! RAMEN!!' Lyrics 

"Okay!! I'm going to be you Mc for tonight, so please call me M. C Temari!!" She said into the mike.

"So, up first we have Ino singing a song to, Sasuke. Wait!! Is this going to be going on all night with you singing stuff to Sasuke? Well anyways, Here's Ino sing We belong Together."

**(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah) **

**I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you, so **

**I should have held on tight I never shoulda let you go **

**I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish **

**I was lying to myself **

**I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love **

**Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself **

**'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me **

**But I thought I knew everything **

**I never felt **

**The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice **

**Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice **

**Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side **

**Right here, 'cause baby **

**(We belong together) **

**chorus **

**When you left I lost a part of me **

**It's still so hard to believe **

**Come back baby, please **

**'Cause we belong together **

**Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough **

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up **

**Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better **

**Oh, baby baby, we belong together **

**I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind **

**Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:**

**"If you think you're lonely now" **

**Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep) **

**I gotta change the station so I turn the dial **

**Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface **

**I only think of you and it's breaking my heart **

**I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart **

**I'm feeling all out of my element **

**I'm throwing things, crying **

**Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong **

**The pain reflected in this song it ain't even half of what **

**I'm feeling inside **

**I need you **

**Need you back in my life, baby **

**chorus **

**When you left I lost a part of me **

**It's still so hard to believe **

**Come back baby, please **

**Cause we belong together **

**Who else am I gon' lean on **

**When times get rough **

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone **

**Till the sun comes up **

**Who's gonna take your place **

**There ain't nobody better **

**Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby **

**chorus **

**When you left I lost a part of me **

**It's still so hard to believe **

**Come back baby, please **

**Cause we belong together **

**Who am I gonna lean on **

**When times get rough **

**Who's gonna talk to me **

**Till the sun comes up **

**Who's gonna take your place **

**There ain't nobody better **

**Oh baby, baby **

**We belong together **

"Um...Okay… Good job Ino. Well next up we have Sakura singing I Don't Want to miss a Thing. Give it up for SAKURA!!"

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,**

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping,**

**While you're far away and dreaming,**

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,**

**I could stay lost in this moment forever,**

**When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,**

**(Chorus)**

**I don't wanna close my eyes,**

**I don't wanna fall asleep,**

**Cause I'd miss you babe,**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing,**

**Cause even when I dream of you,**

**The sweetest dream would never do,**

**I'd still miss you babe,**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing.**

**Lying close to you, **

**feeling your heart beating,**

**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,**

**Wondering if it's me you're seeing,**

**And then I kiss your eyes,**

**And thank God we're together,**

**I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever,**

**Forever and ever.**

**(Chorus)**

**And I don't wanna miss one smile,**

**I don't wanna miss one kiss,**

**I just wanna be with you,**

**Right here with you, just like this,**

**Well I just wanna hold you close,**

**And feel your heart so close to mine,**

**And just stay here in this moment,**

**For all the rest of time**

**Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah**

**(Chorus repeated 2 times) **

**Don't wanna close my eyes **

**Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah **

**I don't wanna miss a thing**

"OMG!! SAKURA I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD SING LIKE THAT!!" Yelled Temari…Then a green skittle hit her head.

"Um… Next up is Hinata sing A little Respect"

**I try to discover**

**A little something to make me sweeter**

**Oh baby please refrain from breaking my heart**

**I'm so in love with you**

**I'll be forever blue**

**That you give me no reason**

**Why you're making me work so hard**

**That you give me no**

**That you give me no**

**Will you give me no**

**No you give me no soul**

**I hear you calling**

**Oh baby please give a little respect to me**

**And if I should falter**

**Would you open your arms out to me**

**We can make love not war**

**And live in peace with our hearts**

**I'm so in love with you**

**I'll be forever blue**

**What religion or reason**

**Could drive a man to forsake his lover**

**Don't you tell me no**

**Don't you tell me no**

**Will you give me no**

**No you give me no soul**

**I hear you calling**

**Oh baby please give a little respect to me**

**I'm so in love with you**

**I'll be forever blue**

**That you give me no reason**

**Why you're making me work so hard**

**That you give me no**

**That you give me no**

**World you give me no**

**No you give me no soul**

**So I hear you calling**

**Oh baby please give a little respect to me**

**I hear you calling**

**Oh baby please give a little respect to me**

"Whoa… GIVE IT FOR HINATA!!" Then another green skittle hits Temari in the head.

"GAARA IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BECOME A WOMEN STOP THROWING STITTLES!!" Temari Yelled, Gaara left crying.

"Next up, TENTEN SINGING BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY!"

**La da da da da **

**The smell of your skin lingers on me now **

**You're probably on your flight back to your home town **

**I need some shelter of my own protection baby **

**To be with myself and center **

**Clarity, peace, serenity **

**chorus: **

**I hope you know, I hope you know **

**That this has nothing to do with you **

**It's personal, myself and I **

**We've got some straightenin' out to do **

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket **

**But I've got to get a move on with my life **

**It's time to be a big girl now **

**And big girls don't cry **

**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry **

**The path that I'm walking, I must go alone **

**I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown. **

**Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they? **

**And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay **

**chorus: **

**I hope you know, I hope you know **

**That this has nothing to do with you **

**It's personal, myself and I **

**We've got some straightenin' out to do **

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket **

**But I've got to get a move on with my life **

**It's time to be a big girl now **

**And big girls don't cry **

**Like the little school mate in the school yard **

**We'll play jacks and uno cards **

**I'll be your best friend and you'll be my valentine **

**Yes you can hold my hand if you want to **

**'Cause I want to hold yours too **

**Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds **

**But it's time for me to go home **

**It's getting late, dark outside **

**I need to be with myself and center **

**Clarity, peace, serenity **

**chorus: **

**I hope you know, I hope you know **

**That this has nothing to do with you **

**It's personal, myself and I **

**We've got some straightenin' out to do **

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket **

**But I've got to get a move on with my life **

**It´s time to be a big girl now **

**And big girls don't cry **

**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry **

La da da da da da 

"Next up, Sasuke is Going to sing a little song called I'm here without you"

**A hundred days have made me older**

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**

**A thousand lies have made me colder**

**And I don't think I can look at this the same**

**But all the miles that separate**

**They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight**

**It's only you and me**

**The miles just keep rolling**

**As the people leave their way to say hello**

**I've heard this life is overrated**

**But I hope that it gets better as we go**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**You're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight girl**

**It's only you and me**

**Everything I know**

**And anywhere I go**

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

**And when the last one falls**

**When it's all said and done**

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight girl**

**It's only you and me**

"Oh, and that song was dedicated to…" Temari said.

"To me, not forehead girl me." Ino yelled

"To Sakura!" Temari said

"WHAT!" Ino yelled

"ARE YOU DEFF! I SAID SAKURA!!" Temari yelled. Sasuke kissed Sakura, and Ino cried until she got drunk and started to make out with Shikamaru.

Finito!!

_**That was my first ever big Fanfic if you want to know any song names, just review asking me and I'll tell ya. Trust me I reply to all my reviews. Well Ja Ne**_

_**And the song that Sakura sang is dedicated to The Dishonest Sisters cuz' it's her and mine favourite song.**_

_**And if any of the lines are wrong tell me.**_


	2. Karaoke Night II

Karaoke Night: PART TWO!!

"Hi everyone!! Welcome back to the Karaoke Bar! Of course your MC for the night will be me, TEMARI!!" Temari said through the microphone.

"And I'm not trusting her alone with a microphone, so I'll also be your Mc for tonight…MC Gaara…" Gaara said with less enthusiasm. "All right, our first singer will be…Orchimaru? Okay… He will be singing…OMG YOUR REALLY GONNA' SING THIS!" Gaara yelled. Orchimaru stepped onto the stage and looked at Sasuke and winked at him, which caused Sasuke to shake Anime style.

Took a right to the end of the line

Where no one ever goes

Ended up on a broken train with nobody I know

But the pain and the (longings) the same

(Where the dying

Now I'm lost and I'm screaming for help.)

Relax, take it easy

For there is nothing that we can do

Relax, take it easy

Blame it on me or blame it on you

It's as if i'm scared

It's as if i'm terrified

It's as if I scared

It's as if i'm playing with fire

Scared

It's as if i'm terrified

Are you scared?

Are we playing with fire?

Relax

There is an answer to the darkest times

It's clear we don't understand but the last thing on my mind

Is to leave you

I believe that we're in this together

Don't scream – there are so many roads left

Relax, take it easy

For there is nothing that we can do

Relax, take it easy

Blame it on me or blame it on you

Relax, take it easy

For there is nothing that we can do

Relax, take it easy

Blame it on me or blame it on you

Relax, take it easy

For there is nothing that we can do

Relax, take it easy

Blame it on me or blame it on you

Relax, take it easy

For there is nothing that we can do

Relax, take it easy

Blame it on me or blame it on you

It's as if i'm scared

It's as if i'm terrified

It's as if I scared

It's as if i'm playing with fire

Scared

It's as if i'm terrified

Are you scared?

Are we playing with fire?

Relax

Relax

"Thank you Orchimaru for officially creeping us out." Temari said, now we have…HEHE…Gaara singing an old time favorite." Temari said evilly.

"TEMARI!!" Gaara yelled, but it was too late… he had to sing…

What is love

Baby, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

Baby don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

What is love

Yeah

I don't know why you're not there

I give you my love, but you don't care

So what is right and what is wrong

Give me a sign

What is love

Baby, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

What is love

Baby, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh

Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh

I don't know, what can I do

What else can I say, it's up to you

I know we're one, just me and you

I can't go on

What is love

Baby, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

What is love

Baby, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh

Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh

What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh

What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh

What is love

Baby, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

Don't hurt me

Don't hurt me

I want no other, no other lover

This is our life, our time

When we are together, I need you forever

Is it love

What is love

Baby, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

What is love

Baby, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more (oooh, oooh)

What is love

Baby, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more

What is love

Baby, don't hurt me

Don't hurt me no more (ooooh, oooh)

What is love?

"Temari…" Gaara said blushing.

"HEHE, next up, is Ino…" Temari said in between giggles.

They tried to make me go to rehab, I said 'no, no, no'

Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know

I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine

He's tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go go go

I'd rather be at home with Ray

I ain't got seventy days

Coz there's nothing

There's nothing you can teach me

That I can't learn from Mr Hathaway

Didn't get a lot at class

But I know it don't come in a shot glass

They tried to make me go to rehab, I said 'no, no, no'

Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know

I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine

He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go

The man said 'why do you think you're here?'

I said 'I got no idea

I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby

so I always keep a bottle near'

He said 'I just think you're depressed,

kiss me here baby and go rest'

They tried to make me go to rehab, I said 'no, no, no'

Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know

I don't ever wanna drink again

I just, ooh, I just need a friend

I'm not gonna spend ten weeks

have everyone think I'm on the mend

It's not just my pride

It's just 'til these tears have dried

They tried to make me go to rehab, I said 'no, no, no'

Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know

I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine

He's tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go go go

Everyone knew that Ino had a Candy problem… So she was singing about people trying to make her go to Rehab. At the end of the song, Shikamaru tried to get her off the stage on go to Rehab but she just kicked him where the sun don't shine and ran off, and Shikamaru limped after her.

"Next up, SAKURA HARUNO soontobeuchiha!!" Temari said. (**They are like 22 now…I should said that he he...) **

No attorneys

To plead my case

No opiates

To send me into outta space

And my fingers

Are bejeweled

With diamonds and gold

But that ain't gonna help me now

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I disturb my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

You think your right

But you were wrong

You tried to take me

But I knew all along

You can take me

For a ride

I'm not a fool out

So you better run and hide

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

If you see me coming

Down the street then

You know it's time to

Go (and you know it's time to go

cause here comes trouble)

No attorneys

To plead my case

No oppiates

To send me into outta space

And my fingers

Are bejeweled

With diamonds and gold

But that ain't gonna help me now

You think your right

But you were wrong

You tried to take me

But I knew all along

You can take me

For a ride

Cause I'm not a fool out

So you better run and hide

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I disturb my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

So if you see me coming

Down the street then

You know it's time to

Go (go-oh-oh..I got)

Trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

Trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I got trouble in my town

I got trouble in my town

"WOO!! GO SAKURA-CHAN!!" Sasuke yelled, everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"Umm, right…next up, NARUTO!!" Temari said.

"WOO!! GO NARUTO-KUN!!" Yelled Hinata Everyone's face was like this O.O

[Chorus:

I Like To Move It Move It

I Like To Move It Move It

I Like To Move It Move It

Ya Like To (MOVE IT!)

[×4

All Girls All Over The World

Original King Julian Pon Ya Case Man!

I Love How All The Girls A Move Their Body

And When Ya Move Ya Body

Uno Move It Nice And Sweet And Sexy Alright!

Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up

Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up

Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up

Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up

Woman!

Physically Fit

Physically Fit

Physically

Physically

Physically

Woman!

Physically Fit

Physically Fit

Physically

Physically

Physically

Woman! Ya nice Sweet Fantastic

Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic

Woman! Ya Nice Sweet Energetic

Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic

Woman! Ya nice Sweet Fantastic

Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic

Woman! Ya nice Sweet Energetic

Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic

WOMAN!

[Chorus

Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up

Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up

Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up

Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up

Eyeliner – Pon Ya Face A Mek Man Mud Up

Nose Powder – Pon Ya Face A Mek Man Mud Up

Pluck Ya Eyebrow -- Pon Ya Face A Mek Man Mud Up

Gal Ya Lipstick -- Pon Ya Face A Mek Man Mud Up

Woman Ya Nice Broad Face

And Ya Nice Hip Make Man

Flip And Bust Them Lip

Woman Ya Nice And Energetic

Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic

Woman! Ya Nice Broad Face And Ya Nice Hip

Make Man Flip And Bust Them Lip

Woman Ya Nice And Energetic

Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic – WOAH!

[Chorus × 4

[Chorus ×2

"Okay…" Temari said with a sweat drop.

**"**WOOO!! GO NARUTO-KUN!!" Hinata yelled again.

"Okay, next up, Hinata and TenTen. You go girls!" Temari said.

[Both

Zoom zoom in under my skin

Gotta slow down now to begin

Baby don't rush you can look but don't touch

[Hinata

You think u know

When u see me in my videos

How the story goes

But that's just the side that I expose

Look through the lens

You see my body, not who I am...

So don't pretend

And try to act like you're my boyfriend

[TenTen

U wanna get somewhere

Then boy don't touch me there

Just get up close and personal, personal

[Both

Chorus:

Zoom zoom in under my skin

Gotta slow down now to begin

Baby don't rush you can look but don't touch

Zoom zoom

In...to my head

Gotta know me to be my man

Boy prove your love

You can look but don't touch

[TenTen

You won't behave

You're gettin' all up in my space

Barely know your name, you're tryin' to score

But it's not a game

Boy get a clue yeah,

U gotta spend the time,

Pay your dues following the rules if u want me to want to be with u

[Hinata

U wanna get somewhere

Then boy don't touch me there

Just get up close and personal, personal

[Both

Chorus 2x

[Hinata

Don't you dare

Touch me there

[TenTen

If you want to get somewhere

Zoom in get to know me, boy

[Both

Don't rush

Zoom in if you want me, boy

Don't touch

[Both

Chorus

"Ooo, Ero-Senin Like!!" Jiriyra said. He received two bonks on the head from Naruto and Neji.

"Ero-Senin No like that…" Jiriyra said on the floor.

"Okay…Next up, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru!!" Gaara said like Temari, "Is that better?" He said, everyone nodded. **(Sasuke is Lead with guitar, Naruto on drums, Neji Bass and Back-up vocals, and Shikamaru guitar and Back-up Vocals.)**

In the brightest hour

Of my darkest day

I realized

What is wrong with me

Can't get over you

Can't get through to you

It's been a helter-skelter

Romance from the start

Take these memories

That are haunting me

Of a paper man cut into shreds

By his own pair of scissors

He'll never forgive her

He'll never forgive her

Because days come and go

But my feelings for you are forever

(x2)

Sitting by a fire

On a lonely night

Hanging over from another good time

With another girl

Little dirty girl

You should listen to this story of a life

You're my heroin

In this moment I'm lonely

Fulfulling my darkest dreams

All these drugs, all these women

Have never forgiven, this broken heart of mine

Because days come and go

But my feelings for you are forever

(x2)

One last kiss

Before I go

Dry your tears

It is time to let you go

(x2)

Because days come and go

But my feelings for you are forever

(x2)

One last kiss

Before I go

Dry your tears

It is time to let you go

(x2)

One last kiss...

"Oh…" Hinata said

"My…" Ino said dropping her lollipop

"GOSH!!" Yelled Sakura and TenTen.

"You like?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Me love." Sakura said kissing him. Her engagement ring glistened in the light.

**OMG!! WHEN I WAS DOING THE LAST SONG, I WAS LISTENING TO THE RADIO AND THE SONG WENT ON!! HAHA, TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANY SONGS!! LOVE YA'!!**


End file.
